Mejores amigas?
by AlexSamtin
Summary: Songfic de la canción You'll be my best friend de Relient K.  Mitsu


_**DISCLAIMER:** K-on! no me pertenece._

**N/A: Bueno aquí les traigo un Songfic de la canción " You'll be my best friend" de Relient K. originalmente lo estaba haciendo de otra canción, pero no me gusto como estaba quedando así que decidí probar con esta y bueno... he aquí el resultado. **

**Ga-chan espero te guste.**

_**Mejores amigas?**_

Siempre he sido tímida, al punto de no poder hablar con nadie más que con mis padres.

El día que tuve que ir a la escuela estaba aterrada. El imaginarme a toda esa gente que no conocía y yo sola sin mis papas… me sentía abandonada, pero sabía que la escuela era algo bueno.

La primera semana de escuela fue horrible, los chicos al verme tímida se metían conmigo y me molestaban. Constantemente me jalaban el cabello y botaban mis libros. Cuando mi madre me iba a buscar ella siempre me preguntaba ¿cómo te fue Mio? Y yo como no quería causarle problemas siempre contestaba con un "estuvo bien".

Al término de esa semana asumí que los recreos serían un calvario. Menos mal que solo duraban 10 minutos, aunque para mí se habían hecho eternos.

En la segunda semana la profesora anunció que una alumna se incorporaría a nuestra clase. Explicó que por motivos de salud no había podido comenzar cuando todo lo habíamos hecho, Seguido de eso hizo pasar a una chica la cual tenía un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, Tainaka Ritsu era su nombre. Causó gran conmoción entre los chicos, la veían con respeto por el yeso en su brazo.

Cuando llego la hora del recreo los chicos que generalmente me molestaban se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas de si le había dolido o no y cuando le quitarían el yeso. Parecías disfrutar la atención. Sin darme cuanta me quedé viéndote por un rato, un chico se dio cuenta de esto y groseramente me preguntó que tanto miraba, que volviera a mis asuntos. Luego de eso se acercó y me jaló el cabello. No vi cuando te paraste de la silla, pero lo hiciste y sin pensarlo lo empujaste al suelo, el chico te quedó mirando algo choqueado y tú muy seria le dijiste que no se metiera conmigo, que si volvía a hacerlo se las vería contigo. Uno de los del grupo que me molestaban dio un paso al frente y preguntó quién te creías que eras para venir a decirles a ellos lo que podían o no hacer. Yo tenía miedo de que hubieras empeorado la situación y que además por mí culpa te hubieses ganado su odio, pero tú solo sonreíste y contestaste que eras la gran Tainaka Ritsu y luego te autoproclamaste mi amiga, los amenazaste que si se metían conmigo nuevamente los harías llorar, señalaste tu brazo izquierdo y dijiste que te lo habías roto en una pelea contra cobardes que molestaban a una niña indefensa, que tú te habías roto el brazo pero que los otros habían quedado mil veces peor. Esto pareció causar el efecto deseado porque los chicos se disculparon y luego fueron al patio.

Cuando solo quedamos las dos en la sala te me acercaste y me preguntaste si estaba bien. Era increíble ver la confianza que tenías y lo extrovertida que eras, todo lo opuesto a mí. Te di las gracias por haberme salvado, a lo que respondiste con una sonrisa y me preguntaste si quería ser tu amiga. Como era tímida solo asentí ¿Lo recuerdas?

Desde ese momento no nos separamos… al finalizar ese día mi madre preguntó cómo había estado mi día nuevamente, pero esta vez ese "estuvo bien" fue sincero y acompañado de las ansias de volver a la escuela para poder verte…

_I wish I knew you/ me gustaría haberte conocido_

_Way back when/ mucho antes_

_Before you were part of my plans/ de que fueras parte de mis planes_

_I think that we would have been friends/ creo que habríamos sido amigas_

Nos volvimos cada vez más cercanas, al punto que tú eras como otra hija para mis padres y yo para los tuyos. Juntas fuimos creciendo hasta llegar a la preparatoria. Estaba tan nerviosa de que no quedáramos en el mismo colegio, fue por eso que te obligué a estudiar duro, costó, porque eras reacia a estudiar, pero cuando me viste llorar te asustaste y preguntaste que me pasaba, fue cuando te dije la verdad. Tenía miedo de que nos separáramos, quería que estudiaras para poder estar en el mismo colegio. Creo que no se te había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de quedar en diferentes institutos. Desde ese momento diste lo mejor de ti estudiando, hasta que llego el día de rendir la prueba. Por suerte quedamos las dos… esa noche lloré, pero de felicidad.

_There's only time to live our lives/ hay tiempo de vivir nuetras vidas_

_And you'll be the one who's by my side/ y tú seras quien este a mi lado_

_And I can promise you then/ y puedo prometerte_

_You'll always be my best friend/ que siempre seras mi mejor amiga_

Esos tres años en el colegio pasaron volando, nos graduamos de preparatoria. Tú familia y la mía estaban ahí apoyándonos, sacando fotografías al término de la ceremonia.

Es lindo poder mirar al pasado y recordar todos los momentos que pasé contigo, cada uno mejor que el otro, pero es aún más bello el mirar al futuro, quiero seguir creando recuerdos junto a ti, porque tú Tainaka Ritsu eres mejor que la hermana que nunca tuve, mejor que cualquier cosa en este mundo, tú eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida… te preguntaras porque te estoy diciendo todo esto ahora y es que sé que ambas somos mujeres… y quizás estoy mal pero lo que siento por ti nunca lo he sentido ni lo sentiré por nadie. Te amo, me desesperas y molestas, pero nadie más puede causar tales reacciones en mí, te conozco como nadie y a la vez tú me conoces más que nadie, es por eso que te amo y sé que junto a ti siempre seré feliz, quizás hayan momentos difíciles, pero los superaremos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Tú y yo somos almas gemelas, nos complementamos.

_Till the end when we part/ hasta el final cuando nos separemos_

_I will give you my heart/ te dare mi corazón_

_And I'll promise to love you with all that it is/ y prometo amarte con todo lo que tengo_

_And I'll promise to be there whenever you need me/ y prometo estar ahí cada vez que me necesites_

_Because you'll always be my best friend/ porque tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga_

Entonces… qué me dices Ritsu ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ritsu estaba impactada con todo lo que le había dicho Mio. Su mejor amiga estaba parada frente a ella declarándosele.

Mio la miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta, si esta fuese negativa no sabía que haría, había puesto todo su corazón en aquella declaración.

"Que quieres que te diga ¿no crees que es obvio que yo te amo de igual manera?"

Ritsu se abalanzó y la besó. Al principio Mio no respondió porque la tomó por sorpresa, pero luego se dejó llevar. La abrazó para apegarla más a su cuerpo y así también profundizar el beso.

"Ahora ya no somos mejores amigas sino novias." – dijo Ritsu cuando terminaron el beso en busca de aire. Rió pícaramente y agregó – "Eso quiere decir que ya no habrá nada de ti que no conozca Mio-chuan."

"Lo mismo aplica para ti."

Ambas rieron y se volvieron a besar.

"Tendremos que buscar nuevas mejores amigas…" – comentó Ritsu algo desganada.

"No es necesario, podemos ser novias y mejores amigas a la vez. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga Ritsu."

"Y tú la mía."

_You'll always be my best friend/ tú siempre seras mi mejor amiga._

_**N/A: y ese fue el resultado ¿les gusto? **_

_**para aquellos que me preguntan cuando subire el segundo cap del YuiAzu... bueno les cuento que en eso estoy, no me he olvidado de ese fic y sí pretendo terminarlo así que no se desesperen.**_  
><em><strong>Ya! por ahora me voy a ver unos videos de las After school. que tengan un buen día noche o lo que sea en sus paises.<strong>_

Alex fuera.


End file.
